The Girl Who Killed the Boy Who Lived
by WING Higley
Summary: During the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, Hermione is forced to make a horrific decision that will not only shatter her own life, but affect the lives of all her friends.


WING Higley Presents:

The Girl Who Killed the Boy Who Lived

_Prologue:_

From thetestimoy of Hermione Granger, in relation to the events surrounding the night raid on the Department of Mysteries:

I don't remember much from that night; it's a blur, most of it. I remember fighting Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries, I remember Neville's nose growing to five times it's normal size, but most of it's a blur.

What I remember most was Harry using a petrifaction curse to stop one Death Eater. I remember trying to tell him he had done a good job, but then there was green fire shooting across my chest. I remember trying to yell as the flames shattered my ribs, but all that came out was a faint "oh" as I collapsed into darkness...

& & & & & & & & &

"_Kill me Dumbledore...strike me down. If death is truly permanent, then kill the boy and end this madness."_ The possessed Harry Potter smiled as he advanced towards his former headmaster. Harry's consciousness could only watch helplessly as Voldemort manipulated his body. Pain coursed from his head to his toes as Harry felt the Dark Lord's tentacles wrap tighter through his body, the Boy Who Lived's will weakening as his body filled with despair.

Kill me Dumbledore...please. If it means ending this madness, then please, kill me. At least then I can see Sirius again, thought Harry.

At the thought of his now deceased godfather, Harry's soul emptied with sadness rather than fill with emotion, it was just what Voldemort needed to cement his control over the boy.

For the first time that anyone could remember, Albus Dumbledore, once and future headmaster of Hogwarts Academy for Witches and Wizards, was scared. Scared beyond all reasonable sense, standing petrified in the courtyard of the Ministry of Magic. His worst fears had come true. Despite spending the better part of the last nine months trying to avoid Harry Potter, Voldemort had succeeded in his attempts to use the bond the two shared to possess the boy.

"Harry," Albus practically whimpered as he backed towards the courtyard wall, the ancient wizard finally regaining the use of his legs, "fight this...you have to."

"_It's too late, professor," _Voldemort-Harry mocked, _"the boy's soul has fled his body. Harry Potter is no more, I...no...WE are Harry Potter now."_

"No..." Dumbledore whispered, all hope leaving his body as the Dark Lord cornered him.

& & & & & & & &

Resumed from the testimony of Hermione Granger:

When I came to I was in a different room, I had no idea at the time how I'd gotten there or why, all I knew was that my chest felt like it was on fire. Looking around, it was if I had gotten drunk on fire whiskey given what I saw. There were brains, literally flying brains, scurrying about the room. Someone, or something, was wrapped in tentacles in the center of the room, from the cries for help it sounded like Ron, but at the time I was too confused to do anything about it.

I began to crawl, walking was too painful, to where I wasn't quite sure. I heard the sounds of battle coming from the courtyard, and in my haze I made my way towards what I thought was the outer corridor towards the water fountain. I felt for my wand but realized it was missing, thankfully I stumbled across an unconscious Luna and was able toappropriate hers. Every breath was a labor almost too painful to bear. I hacked up blood as I reached the courtyard.

I gasped at what I saw...Dumbledore quaking in fright as Harry staggered towards him. But...it wasn't Harry. His eyes were a dark, fiery red, the same color red as Voldemort's eyes. And in the corner of the courtyard was the Dark Lord himself. He was standing stock-still as a blue glow surrounded his body. I realized to my horror that the same blue glow engulfed Harry's body as well. My heart despaired as I realized that Harry had been possessed.

"HARRY!" I screamed, but to no avail. Harry-Voldemort ignored me as he reached out and gripped Dumbledore by the neck. Voldemort must have been increasing Harry's strength as Harry lifted Dumbledore by his throat as if he were weightless.

"_It's all over, Albus." _I heard a sickening crunching sound, like dry twigs snapping, as the possessed Harry tightened his grip around Dumbledore's neck. _"I've waited so, so long for this."_

My former headmaster made gurgling noises and spittle poured out of his mouth as the Dark Lord slowly strangled him.

"HARRY! Please! Fight this!" I screamed, despite the incredible pain in my chest. It was all for nothing, though, as my best friend ignored me and continued to strangle the life out of Dumbledore.

"_If only you had killed the boy when you had the chance, you sad, pathetic fool. It would have ended my life as well. But by trying to save the boy, all you've done is to seal your own fate," _the Dark Lord sneered.

Tears were in my eyes as I slowly raised Luna's wand. "Please Harry. Please fight it." I began to wave my wand in a forbidden pattern, praying that my best friend, and the boy I had secretly loved since First Year, would suddenly snap out of this trance and come back to me. But it was not to be.

"_DIE!" _Voldemort screamed as he raised Dumbledore up for the final, crushing blow.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I managed to shout as I completed the forbidden killing curse.

Green light shot from my wand, Harry-Voldemort turning his head at my words, a look of complete shock on his face as the green energy engulfed his body. He went flying backwards, dropping Dumbledore in the process, and impacted heavily into the wall.

Dear God, what had I done? I rushed towards the body, ignoring everyone and everything else around me. As I reached Harry, I realized with horror that he was still alive. I hadn't used enough energy to kill him instantaneously.

As I leaned down and cradled his head, I vaguely heard someone, probably Lestrange, scream "Master!"

He raised his head slightly and looked at me, the fire in his eyes gone and the blue glow dissipated. He tried to say something but only managed to vomit blood all over himself.

"Harry?" I choked. "Oh, god please forgive me."

He managed to raise a hand and caress my face. "Don't...cry..." he whispered. "It's better...this...this way. I can see...Sirius...now."

I panicked. "No! No, don't you leave me Harry Potter. Don't you die on me."

He shook his head feebly as I cradled it in my lap. "Only...way. Voldemort...dead. You...had no...choice. Needs...of many...outweigh...needs of...few"

I placed my free hand on his chest. "I love you," I whispered.

He managed to cover my hand with his, the light was leaving his eyes. "I...know." He coughed a final time, and then, "It...it was fun..." He was silent for a moment, looking skyward before whispering "oh my." With that, his body went limp as his spirit left this wretched world for one that could only be infinitely better.

"Harry?" I whispered in disbelief. I was vaguely aware of Death Eaters apparating, of Dumbledore crawling over and placing his hand on my shoulder, of Aurors and Fudge stumbling around, confused beyond all hope.

But none of that mattered. I buried my face into Harry's blood-soaked shirt and sobbed fresh tears. I had killed the Boy Who Lived, I had killed my best friend.

To be continued...?

& & & & & & & &

Author's Note: This will eventually be continued, but I wanted to at least get the idea for this out there while I work on long-term planning for this story. Any r&r is appreciated. Thanx!


End file.
